icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Otherwordly Poptart
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 15:35, August 19, 2011 Hi. Just wanted to stop by and say hey... your profile's pretty cool. :P TheSeddier200-Talk To Me! <3 01:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Random, But Hey! Hey! You may have not seen me before, but LOL, I love your avatar! Lightning, LOL n_n. I'm not a big fan of Final Fantasy 13, but oh well, whatever, I loved ''the realistic graphics! Anyways, yeah, that's all I wanted to say....hi! n_n TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 21:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) News Team congratulations, you made it into the icarly news wiki team. You are one of 12 users who will give out news about the wiki and icarly every week. For further information, please see http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS SCherry08 Talk To Me 19:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of Starts Update. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. I am a link. Rawr. 19:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The Next Step http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Heyoh. U have the same problem I had (and still do -_____-). ISNT IT ANNOYING? Okay. Anyway. Here's how I could fix it like 30 mins ago. And yes, I know we all hate Internet Explorer, but I figured it's the only way it works. Go on Internet Explorer and try again. If it doesn't work u probably havent updated it to Internet Explorer 9 yet. Do so. Then it should work fine (a little more laggy than Firefox but apart from that fine). Tell me if it didnt work. Kthanksbye. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 19:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) What in the world does that thing on your avatar mean? It looks... *cough* familiar. Seggum 10:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME PLEASE!!!!! HELP POPTART, YOUR MY ONLY HOPE!!! LINK THE TINYCHAT NOW!!!! PLEASE? :( ICarvicious22 02:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) username if you hate your username and want it changed (because you said that you made a mistake), then you can talk to the Wikia staff (they're somewhere in the Community Central) about getting your username changed. there are people who have done that [[User:Kittygirl7878|♥☺'Kittygirl7878'☻★]] (talk) 17:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha Hahaha I know, right? The Hunger Games is an amazing Trilogy. I hope you think so. :) PrincessPuckett 07:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Alkandazama Yeah. But not cause I'm over Ev or anything. Churchpants couldn't find a band she liked she could use her avatar for. So I sacrificed mine since Ev was the only alternative....... xD THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE THEM ANY LESS. But I miss the old Ev avatar...xD STILL BLACK AND WHITE. Follow your heart till it bleeds. As we run towards the end of the dream. 11:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) To be promoted http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Nomination_Blog:_Best_Long_Episode Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Nomination_Blog:_Best_Character Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 18:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) FYI, all the nomination blogs and the fanart/ fanfiction posts will be in here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/iCarly_Wiki_Awards_-_Nomination_Blogs_Archive Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 21:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) HAI TART! GUESS WHO I AM? :D ACTUALLY YOU ALREADY KNOW CUZ I SAID TART. AND MY NAME IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS MESSAGE. MEH. FAIL. Ok that was a fail title but whatever. WTH it's not even called a title. I don't know what to call it. -_- Why am I leaving you this message, you ask? I'm bored. So I just read your entire profile and it took me like 20 minutes xP And I was looking forward to the cake..and...and..it was all a lie D: Ooh and I totally forgot you liked FMA!! And you like Food Network, too?!?! You are now 800x awesomerererer! :D I didn't see you on chat today. Now my day was not complete :3 Ok I'm gonna go read THG now..either that or do some lame hobbies...CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU READ THIS YOU WASTED 20 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE XD Samlovesham 03:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) (I don't have a cool signature thingy....) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) New York, New York! - Part 1 Click here to read the latest issue of Two Girls, One World. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 21:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Two Girls, One World '''Hi ! Click here to read the new ''Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321